


Friends

by syclad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: ... really I'm tired, when I get time I'll put a proper sumary
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Friends

I was friends with the walking towers the oh so called iron wall. They were scary and shit, but inside they were just as fluffy and sweet as anyone, even though Futakuchi was most of the times a pain in the ass. But anyway I loved them, maybe a bit too much. 

The truth is, I had a crush on Aone, which seemed strange since I knew him way longer than Futakuchi. The asshile knows about my crush, and from time to time he elbows me and whispers things into my ear that make me blush hard in embarrassment.

Today was one of those days that the number two was extremely pushy and overly teasing, and I was suffering the consequences. He better be prepared for tomorrow because he will endure some good punishment, and not one that implies pleasure to be exact.

I sat between Aone and Futakuchi in lunch break, squeezed in between them. They were protective of me, way too protective, but I kind of like it you know they look pretty cute while glaring boys away. We ate in silence, sharing sometimes a bit of words, but mainly just eating. 

When we finished we parted ways, Aone going to his own class while Futakuchi accompanied me to mine, they had turns to accompany me to class, it's quite unbelievable. 

Suddenly I felt a breath on my ear that made me jump back in surprise. "Hmm, seems like Aone is kind of jealousss." I just rolled my eyes and pushed him away huffing in annoyance. "You pesky man, go to your class before I punch you in the face." He held up his hands and gave me a wink, turning to leave to his own class.

I shook my head and opened the door, not a lot of people on their seats since they were all talking and shit. I went to my own seat and threw my backpack on the table, huffing air while thinking about my babys. They were like towers sure, but soft ones at that, and very cute ones. They surely knows how to make me smile.

I drifted away on my thougts as my teacher walked into class, asking us about our homework that I didn't do. Fortunately for me, they didn't ask me to correct it in front of everyone, so I was kinda safe. For now. 

Class passed by quickly and the bell to go home rang through my ears, a pleasant sigh leaving my lips. I jumped out of my seat in excitement, today I get to watch my pretty boys practice. Well, I get to watch them everytime, I'm a manager. But they babies. 

I ran to the gym with my backpack in hand, bumping occasionally into people. I should watch where I walk more often. I arrived at the gym and looked around to spot sensei. I stood by his side and he gave me a nod, and I did the same gesture to him. He's a man of few words, thought I don't dislike it, it's way more peaceful like this.

I held my notebook to my chest as everyone passed by in front of me, offering me a kind smile and an occasional pat on top of the head. Aone was the last one, and I waved at him, receiving the same gesture accompanied with a sweet smile.

I prepared their training with coach, calling out to them some times to try and help them correct their cons. By the end of practice, everyone was sweaty and tired, and we decided to make them go to the showers for once and for all, I didn't want to smelly monkeys accompany me home, thanks for the offer.

I turned to our coach and vowed respectfully, giving him a smile. "Thanks for letting me be the manager sensei." He chuckled and shook his head, patting mine "you help us more than we could ask for Y/n, we're grateful you're here" he smiled at me and mine got even bigger, trying to contain a happy squeal. He got up and left the gym, getting into his car and driving off to who knows where.

I waited patiently until the two gorillas- I thought it fitted way better than monkeys- got out of the shower, their hair down and wet as they talked to each other. Furakuchi vowed in front of me and offered a hand "ready for the walk, m'lady?" He winked and kissed my hand, and I jokingly put a hand over my mouth "of course monsieur!" I liked his arm with mine and we left like we were the kings of he entire nation. 

As soon as we got out we burst in a fit of giggles, Aone who just arrived shaking his head, already to tired for our shit. "Shall we go?" He asked, and we all walked together. 

We walked for three, four minutes more or less, before a group of guys showed up next to us, all in their fancy car. They stopped right next to us and they started whistling at me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, but the pair stopped and glared at the little group, but still a group. "Nice curves babe, wanna come with us and leave this losers?" I turned to the one who spoke, and walked to the door, stopping in front of him. "Call them losers one more time, and you will end up with a vasectomy, free and quick." He looked at me up and down and bit his lip while his friends laughed at my remark.

He got out of his car, the other boys following like little bitches. He stopped right on my face, and spoke dangerously close to it "what can you do, you little defenceless piece of shit?". I could feel my blood boil and I wanted to punch him right there and then, but I felt my friends moving behind me. I held up my hand and smiled "don't worry guys". I kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees, twitching from the pain. I got close to his ear and whispered "already falling for me? Pathetic".

I turned away and looked at my friends, hearing the asshole growl and grunt in annoyance and pain. Walked past then and gestured then to follow me once away, continuing our walk home. We didn't even take ten steps before one of the guys ran towards me, knocking me over, my body falling to the ground painfully. I grunted and the boy laughed, making me turn around still on the floor.

"Boy, I'm so sorry" he looked at me like I was crazy and I shook my head "you committed an error, sorry". He tilted his head, but then looked at my friends, a deadly aura surrounding them. The anger was so much I could practically feel it in my body. Before anyone could say anything, they jumped on top of the guy, starting a fight between the two groups.

By the end of it, all of their group was in the floor and Aone and Futakuchi were panting and sweating, the hatred in their eyes never leaving. I sighed and got up, walking to them and putting each hand on one of their arms. "Guys, let's get you all cleaned up". They looked at me and their eyes that held such hatred softened and they offered a smile, walking behind me as I dragged them to my house.

We arrived at the doorstep and I had to open up the door, so I unwillingly let go of their arms. I searched for the key and opened up, not bothering to say hello since I knew my parents were still at work. I left my shoes by the door and held it for them to come in, which they did, unusually quiet for them. 

"Come on guys" they quietly followed me and I led them to my couch, making them seat on it as I searched for the healthcare kit. "Found it!" I said as I walked into the living room, looking at them. They were biting their lower lip, a resented look on their faces as their brows furrowed. I walked in front of them and sat on the floor, my hand resting on one of their knees. I looked into their eyes and smiled "hey it's okay, I'm okay, don't worry about it ok?" Aone nodded, but Futakuchi made an annoying sound "But what if you were alone Y/n, much worse could have happened." He looked at the floor and I got up and hugged him lightly, trying not to hit him at any spot. "But I know I have you two".

I let go from the hug and smiled at them, taking in my hand the wet towel to wipe the dirt and shit from their wounds. I carefully treated both of their bodies, and when I finished with Aone he engulfed me in a hug, my cheek pressed against his hard chest. He whispered with his low voice "Don't leave us please" I shook my head and kissed his forehead "I won't". I hugged back and Futakuchi being the baby he is, he decided to join the hug, making Y/n sandwich.

I pushed them both away and I jumped up, clapping my hands. "Well boys, wait in my bedroom, I'll get us something to eat." I went to the kitchen and I heard their grunts of pain as they walked up the stairs. I made some pop corn and took some snacks as I heard muttering from upstairs, shrugging it off.

3RD POV

The teo boys walked up the stairs, noises of pain leaving their lips as they got to their bed. They flipped onto the bed, and Futakuchi furrowed his eyebrows, deciding to be the first one to talk.

"Aone, I know you like Y/n" He looked at the taller boy dead in the eyes "But I do so too, and I'm going to confess today." Aone blinked in surprise, he didn't expect that obviously, and he didn't know how to react. He scratched his hair and frowned "Futakuchi, I'll do it too, I'm sorry".

Futakuchi only shook his head and got comfy in the bed, and so this the white haired boy, leaving an empty space in the middle.

Y/N POV

I arrived to my room, carrying all the food by myself, and so I got in between them, the bowl of popcorn in my thighs. I smiled at them and turned on the TV, putting The witcher on Netflix. As time passes, I noticed both of them getting closer, almost squishing me, but for now it was warm and comfy so i didn't mind it.

After some minutes I noticed neither of them ate nothing so I tilted my head confused. "You're not hungry? Don't you want any snacks?" I felt a breath on my ear and a low whisper reached my ears "If you're the snack then I'm in~". I blushed furiously at those words, pushing him away in embarrassment as I leaned more on Aone. He pit an arm over my shoulders and pushed me a bit to his chest, my head resting on it. 

I heard a huff, and suddenly an arm snaked around my waist pulling me over to the other side. I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly "There is enough Y/n for both, relax."

The movements stopped and I nervously looked at them, their eyes holding an strange look. "Are you sure about what you just said?" I tilted my head and sweated shyly, shrinking in my place "w-whaa?" Before I could continue, he pushed his face into my neck and kissed it softly making me gulp loudly. Aone on the other part, kissed my cheek making me blush even harder than I already was. 

"First of, do you want this?" Asked Aone and my face turned red, slowly nodding. I was certainly curious to see how far they would go. "Good" they kept kissing my neck slowly, sometimes bitting on my soft flesh leaving hickeys wherever they went. Futakichi kissed my collar bone, going up to my lips, looking at them hungrily. I saw the doubt in his eyes and I smiled tenderly, putting my lips atop of his.

We closed our eyes and I heard a low growl coming from my neck, sending more shivers down my spine. "I want attention too" I separated from Futakuchi, who pouted but got to work on my neck again. I kissed Aone, who kissed back instantly, his tongue gracing my bottom lip as I granted him access. 

We kept going like that, and I felt a wave of pleasure go through me, a moan scaping my lips as the brunette bit on my sweet spot. They smirked at the same time, and Aone separated from my lips, attaching them to my cleavage. "Can I take off your shirt?" They asked, and I took it off myself, my black laced bra, both looking at my curves with a glint of desire in their eyes.

Aone took of my bra and threw it to one side of the room, making me cover my face with a pillow, to embarrassed to do anything. "Hey, look at us~" whispered Futakuchi as he kissed my breasts. He took off the pillow and looking directly into my eyes. He playfully licked my lick while Aone kissed my other breast, jealousy dancing in his eyes. I gasped and in a moment, I had them both biting and licking my nipples, making me squirm under them, moaning against my own will, the feeling was extremely pleasurable.

A hand sneaked under my skirt, rubbing my clit, the cloth making friction and a louder moan escaped, I gasped and my back arched. They both skirmed and without leaving my breasts they put the hands under my panties, rubbing along my vagina as the entered a finger, one each.

They kept thrusting and Aone left my breast, attaching his lips to mine to muffle my moans, his tongue dancing around with mine. Their thrusts were getting faster, adding one finger each one, my eyes rolled back and I kept moaning, Aone's kisses getting more hungrier and desperate.

They took of their clothes fast and they ripped my skirt apart, throwing what was left of it somewhere in the room. Aone put on a condom and I blushed furiously, panting a bit from the pleasure the gave. I didn't expect this to be so fast, but I didn't dislike it. "Mind getting into four sweetie?" I shook my head shyly and got into four, Aone getting behind and Futakuchi on my face, his dick grazing my lips slightly.

I gathered up my courage and wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick, making him groan and grab my hair. Before I could keep going down on him, I felt Aone slowly pushing inside of my and I gasped, Futakuchi's dick muffling it. Aone pushed in and I lowered my head, taking him in my mouth as the brown haired gripped harder on my hair, pushing down a bit.

I held my gag reflexes and closed my eyes tightly, my tongue licking his dick as the white haired started to thrust. I went along with Aone's thrust, my lips reaching the base of Futakuchi's cock, every thrust making them groan.

Aone started going faster and harder, and Futakuchi began to thrust into my mouth, both of them thrusting at the same time, feeling Aone reached my g-spot, thrusting on it as I moaned louder, sending vibrations along the other boy dick. 

They both groaned, and I felt myself cumming and arching my back, my eyes rolling back from the pleasure as they grunted, getting close too. Aone's thrust started to get sloppier and he gave a sigh, pulling away from me as Futakuchi cum in my mouth, moaning loudly as he did so. I gulped down his cum and I detached my mouth from him cock. 

I panted and let myself fall to the bed, my legs shaking cause of the rough sex we just had. Aone checked if the condom was broken, and then he threw it to the bin, taking me in his arms and laying in the bed, Futakuchi joining us not so long after.

He took the blanket and covered up the three of us, as they hugged me both close. We started drifting off to sleep and I sighed in content.

I didn't expect this to turn out like this, but definitely I didn't regret it. Before falling asleep I heard Aone's deep voice in my ear "Go out with us?" I gave a hearty laugh and nodded "as long as it's both of you".

We fell asleep hugging, naked, feeling each others bodies with a little smile on our faces.


End file.
